Yrel
Yrel begins her story as an acolyte who was born and raised at the temple of Karabor. She was dedicated to her faith and spent much of her time in the temple, caring for others and showing great promise as a healer. Her gifts caught the eye of Velen, who accepted her as his pupil. Velen taught Yrel the value of leadership and sacrifice as she developed her other gifts. However, Velen's prophetic mind also sensed Yrel would have a large role to play in the future. While at the temple, Yrel witnessed the first battle with the Iron Hordeunder the command of their new Warchief, Grommash Hellscream. During their assault on Karabor, the Iron Horde captured Yrel, who remained a prisoner until she was rescued by a group of adventurers from Azeroth. Despite having never killed anyone before, Yrel recognized the necessity and joined the adventurers. She aided the group in any way she could, eventually helping them establish a garrison at Lunarfall. Travelling back to Shadowmoon valley with the adventurers, Yrel returned to Embaari Village where she was well known by the villagers. The children flocked around her, chanting her name, joyous that she had returned safely. Yrel and Velen were reunited at Lunarfall. Velen began to further nurture Yrel's leadership skills by putting her in charge of a group ofRangari to search for prisoners in Shadowmoon Village. Yrel was hesitant, noting that she had never led soldiers before, but Velen told her she was capable of more than she knew. While the Shadowmoon Clan was in the process of summoning the Dark Star, she discovered her sister Samarra dying due to injuries inflicted by the summoning ritual. Upon her death, she was driven into a fit of mourning and weeping almost uncontrollably. She swore to Samaara: "I will become strong, I will protect our people. I. Will. Fight!", acknowledging that if needed, she would become her people's savior. Yrel and Velen eventually went with the Alliance Commander to stop Ner'zhul from summoning the Dark Star. Velen tried to reason with Ner'zhul while the three of them fought to interrupt his ritual, but this failed. Ner'zhul finished the ritual and teleported away as the dark star began to descend upon them. Velen realized the only way to stop the Dark Star and return K'ara to her true form of light, was for him to sacrifice his mortal body. He passed the mark of the Naaru to Yrel, who watched as her mentor was consumed by the darkness, purifying K'ara. Maraad arrived shortly after, telling Yrel that Karabor was being overrun and urging her to flee with her people. Wiping away a tear, Yrel stated that Velen's sacrifice would mean nothing if the temple fell. She joined Maraad in an aerial assault on the Iron Horde forces at Karabor. With the help of the Alliance forces and K'ara, the Iron Horde's forces were decimated. After the annihilation of the Shadowmoon Orcs and the Iron Horde fleet, she traveled to Talador to aid in defeating Blackhand's fleet, which was stationed in Shattrath City. She, along with Maraad, Khadgar and a group of adventurers managed to break through his forces. On the deck of one of the ships, she witnessedDoomhammer's death and shortly after, was shielded from an explosion by Maraad who sacrificed himself to protect her. In Maraad's final moments, Yrel asked "Maraad, how?". His response and final words were "In the light, we are one...". Yrel had been saved by another mentor, although they had only just recently met. Shortly after, while Blackhand tortured Durotan on the deck of the ship, Yrel threw Maraad's warhammer into the back of Blackhand's head, diverting his attention. Blackhand chuckled and asked her "What do you want, little girl?"''to which she replied calmly ''"Your head!". As Blackhand charged at Yrel, she quickly healed Durotan of his injuries. The massive Orc grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, but she managed to catch the Frostwolf chief's axe as he threw it to her, bringing it crashing down on Blackhand's shoulder, inflicting a deep wound. Seconds later, Yrel and Durotan were teleported to safety by Khadgar as the ship exploded. Yrel later aided in the assault on Grommashar, leading a small force to battle Garrosh Hellscream, who she learned was behind all that had transpired. Yrel and the Alliance commander gave Garrosh quite a beating in the battle before he managed to incapacitate them. Luckily, Thrall arrived at that moment and challenged Garrosh to Mak'Gora, saving Yrel from being killed by Garrosh. The two orcs then left everyone else behind and headed to the Stones of Prophecy, where Thrall was eventually victorious, killing Garrosh with the power of the elements. Eventually, Yrel answered the Exarch's call. Accompanied by a champion, she set out accomplishing tasks for the Council of Exarchs which tested her faith, courage and strength of heart, and ultimately passing the council's final test of combat. With her actions, she proved to the Exarchs that she was worthy, so they granted her a seat on their council and the title of "Exarch" so that she might help them lead the Draenei people.